Nuestras historias un poco diferentes
by katagrey09
Summary: Este es un pequeño espacio para diferentes drabbles con diferentes parejas ya sean las oficiales o las OTP de la trilogía. ¡Espero les guste!
1. Closer (Jack y Anastasia)

Closer…

Una carta.

Tan sólo una carta le había dejado, para variar 123 palabras que lo único que hacían era romperle el corazón sin tener alguna compasión.

Sus amigos se apartaron durante el tiempo en que ellos fortalecieron su amistad, no querían volverla a ver para ellos que andara con el era una infracción al código de amistad que se habían impuesto.

Al saber que no tenía a nadie en aquel momento (ni lo tendría la verdad) tomó el primer vehículo que fuese capaz de llevarla desde Iowa hasta Seattle, dejando atrás ese amargo verano y a el…

Nadie nunca supo su dolor, para todos los que conocían la situación fue apenas un amor de verano, un amor que con el tiempo olvidaría, y si lo olvidó. Con el.

Ya nunca pensaba en él, el mundo le ofrecía una nueva ilusión para seguir y ella no la desaprovecharía..

Para su nueva ilusión, nunca fue así. Para el solo era un juguete con el que jugaría tantas veces como quisiera, ella sin saberlo se había metido en la boca del lobo.

\- Yo te amo, es que ¿acaso no puedes entenderlo? - El tan sólo la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, nada de lo que le dijera lo haría cambiar.

\- Fuiste un buen juguete ¿lo sabías? - Le quitó todo y tan sólo la dejó con lo que había llegado a la ciudad..

Dormía muy poco, su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo, un hilo que nadie quería acoger. Sólo dormía en un viejo colchón robado, en un apartamento mal aseado, no tenía cómo salir pero lo intentaba.

Había sacado sus estudios adelante pero ahora no le servían de nada, a nadie le gustaría una chica mugrienta en su empresa buscando trabajo.

Mientras él gozaba la vida desenfrenada que había elegido, no tenía reglas pero algo en su interior le decía que ya era hora de cambiar de ser alguien mejor.

Nunca perdía la oportunidad de escuchar esa canción de Blink 182 que los representaba, siempre pensaba que había sido de ella. Se arrepentía de haberla dejado pero sabía que no era sano estar con ella.

Fue creciendo en el ámbito laboral en la parte que más amaba los libros. Que extraño le parecería a cualquiera que un rebelde amara los libros, pero nadie podría hacer nada en contra de esto porque realmente a nadie le hacía daño.

….

Aquel día era un día nublado, para nadie ese día significaba algo a excepción de Anastasia. Aquel día sería en que su vida cambiaría.

Jack sólo sonrió y llegó a su lugar de trabajo pensando en todos los pendientes que tenía, algo en su mente le decía que aquella entrevista que iba a realizar le iba a cambiar todos los planes que tenía ya estipulados.

Al llegar la hora de la entrevista, vio entrar por la puerta de su despacho a una mujer menudita, sólo llevaba un vestido floreado que parecía desgastado por el uso que se le había dado, unas balerinas negras que más que negras parecían haber sido embetunadas por cualquiera. Para cualquier hombre, aquella mujer sólo les habría causado asco y compasión mucho antes que atracción que no era nada menos que lo que Jack sentía por aquella señorita, pero Grande fue su sorpresa al saber el nombre de ella.

\- Mi nombre es Anastasia Steele, vengo por el empleo de becaria en esta editorial…

Sólo con saber su nombre, todas sus emociones y expectativas del pasado habían vuelto dándole cabida a acercarse y darle un gran abrazo sin pensárselo siquiera.

Ella sólo se sentía bien, se sentía completa como nunca lo había sentido antes de estar con él y en ese momento supo quien era el..

\- ¿Jack? Te extrañé!

El no dijo nada y la siguió abrazando…

Ana fue aceptada en la editorial, y Jack al saber todo lo que le había pasado le compensó el dolor que le causó al irse, ninguno de los dos sabía de aquel sentimiento que estaba aflorando en sus pechos…

\- ¿Estás lista para la aventura de tu vida?

\- Claro que si!

Nadie a excepción de jack sabia cual era la sorpresa para su Ana, el ya estaba totalmente enamorado de ella al igual que ella y aquel 10 de septiembre iba a ser su mejor momento y el de su gatita…

Al llegar Ana no se esperaba el ambiente en el que estaban, habían vuelto al pasado. A aquel día en que se conocieron, donde vieron la esperanza en el otro….

\- Quería que hoy fuera un día especial para ti y para mi…

\- No era necesario esto Jack… sabes que soy feliz tan sólo al estar contigo..

Sin dejarle decir otra palabra se arrodilló y con una cajita en la mano le declaró su amor. Ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con toda su alma, tan sólo con aquel acto quedó sellado su amor de años atrás…

Años después se casaron y tuvieron una linda familia, Ana y Jack cumplieron su sueño; el crear una verdadera editorial donde los verdaderos talentos se dieron a conocer…

Los hijos de esta linda pareja son: Anne Rose, Emma, Gabriel, Félix y Marinette…

Para cada cuento de hadas hay una historia diferente, no todos los finales sin felices pero de aquellos finales no tan felices siempre nacen nuevas cosas como ha ocurrido en este caso, los amores de verano jamás se olvidan...


	2. Tiempo del vals (Christian y Anastasia)

Ella sólo esperaba aquello.

Un vals donde la gente la pudiera admirar, donde todos pudieran observarla, crear una historia de amor con sus pasos...

Anastasia Steele esperaba con ansias su reunión para sus cumpleaños, ella cumplía quince años y con aquella alma soñadora que poseía, sabía que ese día encontraría al amor de su vida.

Su madre no aprobaba la reunión que se iba a celebrar, realmente ella no aprobaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella, mas bien la odiaba pero debía tenerla cerca para no tener problemas.

En cambio, su padre que era el marqués de aquella hermosa ciudad londinense, la amaba con locura, era su única hija y ella se merecía lo mejor así su esposa no lo quisiera. Él había cultivado aquella alma soñadora y no tendría reparo en hacerla florecer.

Desde que su hija le había platicado de aquella reunión que quería para sus cumpleaños, el había hecho todo lo posible para que estuviera hermoso y muy pronto llegaría el día...

Tendría que soltar a su niña...

 _Septiembre 10 1930_

Aquella mañana la pequeña mujercita llamada Anastasia fue levantada con el canto de los ruiseñores en su ventana, escuchó los acordes de alguna bella canción y comenzó a girar en sus aposentos mientras esperaba el vestido.

Al bajar vió a su familia de parte de padre y madre reunida en el comedor esperándola, todos aplaudieron mientras ella bajaba la escalinata de la casa y ella sólo les sonreía.

Su familia a excepción de su madre la acogió entre sus brazos y pasaron la mañana entre risas y felicitaciones que no la hacían sentir mucho más que la felicidad que ansiaba tener.

Al medio día fueron a la iglesia, según la tradición debía ir a darle las gracias a Dios por su vida y por aquel día tan especial que estaba pasando y así se hizo.

Unas horas más tarde la señorita se encontraba en su habitación en compañía de sus abuelas hablando mientras esperaba que fuera el momento para ponerse su vestido de gala y bajar a la reunión que le había hecho su padre, de la cual no conocía nada.

Le ayudaron a poner el vestido y el peinado que le hicieron fue hermoso, al verse en el espejo veía a una hermosa princesa esperando el día de su coronación y eso hacía que su sonrisa aumentara.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escalinatas con elegancia tratando de no mirar hacia la gente que la esperaba a excepción de su padre.

Al bajar las escalinatas, su padre la tomó de la mano derecha y la llevó hacia una silla isabelina para la ocasión, le cambió las zapatillas que llevaba por otras más elegantes y la llevó al centro de la habitación donde estaban quince chicos mirándola fijamente, a excepción de uno que la miraba con una expresión soñadora y enamorada esperando su turno de bailar el vals.

La chica se movía con gracia de la mano de su padre, se sentía bien pero a la vez nerviosa, un presentimiento le llenaba el pecho y no iba a ignorarlo.

Llegó el turno con aquel muchacho y al momento de tocarse, una chispa nació en los ojos de los dos, una chispa que no podían esconder ante los demás.

Y así como empezaron a bailar un beso nació y empezó en aquel viejo salón una historia de amor..

 _Fin..._


End file.
